The Dusk Princess
by NoraVonGikkingen
Summary: "Haru, love is a war between two people; what one needs to now is about what started it, who controls it at present, what weapons the individuals have at hand, and who will finally win the game... alas! Nobody knows..." Another end to the movie, with plots of different chracters weaved together. [HaruxBaron]


**Hi! This is my first fanfiction (in English) on the Cat Returns. I'm a 15 y-o French girl, so I'll do my best to avoid mistakes (there may be plenty of them, don't panic while reading :D), especially clumsy turns of phrases I still don't master. But there are absolutely no 'Google Translate' sentences in this story, only dictionary and thesaurus work!**  
 **Anyway, I hope you'll enjoy it!**

* * *

Two green mirrors upon which sunbeams were glancing, two twinkling emeralds through this heavy and unknown atmosphere, making her own eyeballs experience vision again. This was what Haru saw in the shiny orbs of her waltzing partner. Indeed, his face was partly hidden from her, so that she was able to concentrate on his beautiful, feline gaze that was calling to her romantic soul; yet it remained the only gleam of hope shining within her heart. In her mind was the thought, merrily dancing through the nebulous chaos to which it was bound, that this guy – or, should I say, this anthropomorphic cat – was a magnificent creature who had trapped her in her charming snares, and with whom she could have swayed from sunset to daybreak if the King had not deliberately tried to interrupt them. He succeeded in his malignant enterprise, for Haru's companion, removing his mask, heroically disclosed his identity before the excited crowd of nobles and servants:"My name is Humbert von Gikkingen, and I've come to fetch Haru!"

At this a battle was declared and all the aristocrats and maids were invited, if not ordered, to exit the ballroom which had come to resemble a theatre of war. Baron was holding Haru tight against his elegantly dressed chest, all covered with expensive flannel and blue silk providing his little princess with superficial warmth, in the idea that he should shield her from the royal mêlée, she thought; but also for the satisfaction – and this was rather an expectation than a thought - of feeling her small heart beat in tremendous distress towards his own. Haru had been astounded to see his face when he had unfastened his disguise. For sure, she had been supposing it, but her hope wouldn't have let her believe in such an illusionary theory, given the tragic aspect of the situation which she had sunk into. It seemed as if his savior had grown some sort of affection for her, a thing that was not unpleasant to her; in his gaze she had found both fear of potential danger and fatherly instinct of protection, as though she was a fragile item one could easily shatter to pieces without the quiet defense of a guardian angel.

Meanwhile, the huge jar of fuchsia jelly in which Muta was trapped had been crushed by the circular blade Baron had thrown to the King's guards and which had thrusted into the glass. The stout cat had rapidly understood what was going on and was on his feet, accidentally scaring young maids who had begun chanting: "Oh! A revenant!", covered up by the cries of the fight.

"Haru! Baron!" a feminine voice murmured.

Both turned round to catch the sapphire blue gaze of Yuki, on her hind legs, holed up behind the stone table of the banquet upon which they were standing. She seemed terrified, rather drained and weak, yet her eyes remained brisk and vigorous in the epicentre of the battle; Baron could tell by the flicker in her irises that she was ready to fight alongside them, for Haru's release and the overthrow of the tyrant King she and her mates had to face in everyday life.

Quite unexpectedly, Yuki invited them to get down of their perch and follow her. A few meters farther, where Yuki laid, was a tiny hatch carved in the stone of the counter that the young maid opened vividly, bidding the dancers to quickly "get in, for your sake!". Haru cast an inquiring look at Baron, silently asking him first, then revealing her apprehensions to Yuki as well:

"But… the King will know we escaped. He will order his guards to seek for us through the kingdom." "Don't panic, sweet Haru", Baron said, taking her hand – which was more like a cat paw now. "I think that Muta will provide your King an occupation."

The cat pointed Muta's shape out. He was fighting the guards, helped by his impressive strength and bulk, almost tossing their bodies towards the sky as they capitulated, swallowed by fear. Haru was instantly relieved; with such a fighter dominating the scuffle, they could leave the palace in good hands.

* * *

When they came out of the secret tunnel, the aggressive lightwell protecting the castle blinded Haru's fragile eyes, and the young girl took an arm to her face in pain. She was now in her school uniform, having freed herself from the awfully tight ball dress she had been forced to don, and she felt in a much better shape than before; even if it was mostly due to the lightness of her outfit, Baron's tender gaze was somewhat helping as well.

"So? she joyfully asked her companions, almost forgetting that they had just escaped a battle. "What are we doing now?"

Yuki glanced at her. She looked grave and anxious, lost in her thoughts, but Haru's honesty and liveliness seemed to bring hope back in her and she offered her a motherly smile before murmuring, in a low voice:

"You'll have to solve this maze first."

The three of them were in a lower part of the castle, on a terrace, where the two artists who had, to the King's eyes, 'failed in their duty' had been dropped from a window by masked guards after their quirky performances at the royal party. Facing the outside world from a different angle, they were now on the other side of the palace, standing in front of an immense labyrinth spread out from the castle fortress to the base of a long and massive ocre tower. Its walls were thin, and the external stairs with which it was covered looked acute and narrow - too narrow, combined with the height of the building, for a cat or a human being not to suffer from vertigo.

"And then, once you're out, you'll have to reach the very top of this tower to get your human form back. But beware! You cannot regain it after daybreak; if you can't get to the top of the tower in time, you'll have to stay here forever, and achieve your transformation into a real cat."

"Thank you" Baron said. "We shall go now. Haru?"

"'Coming."


End file.
